


And Love Just Took Me By Surprise

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets unexpected company while out hiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Love Just Took Me By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30. Day late. Not much to do with the song, but... it kinda fits a little. I dunno. 
> 
> Song for the day is Looking Through Your Eyes from Quest for Camelot

Chris stands at the edge of the cliff, staring out over the mountains. He and some of the Avengers cast had agreed to come out to the mountains together-- but no one really wanted to go hiking with him, so he was alone again. He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jesus, Evans, how the hell did you manage to get up here?” Robert gasps as he moves to stand next to Chris. 

Chris looks over at him, startled. “I climbed. What... I thought you guys didn’t want to come hiking with me. I’d have waited.”

“I thought Macke was gonna follow or Sebastian maybe. After all, I thought they, or at least one of them, were your boyfriends.” 

“Uhm. No. Seb’s married and Macke’s got a girl.” Chris raises an eyebrow. “How’d you know I was gay?” 

“Uh.” Robert smiles and licks his lips. “A little birdie told me. And I thought... You’re always with them.” 

“We’re friends. Seb and I got close after The First Avenger. Macke and I have been in so many movies together at this point, it’s kind of weird when we’re not together.” Chris shrugs. “Is the little birdie named Scott or possibly Lisa?” 

Robert laughs. “You think your mom outed you?” 

“You’ve met my mom. She would totally out me if she thought it’d help me find the right one.” Chris shrugs again and stares over the view again. “So, what made you climb the mountain?” 

“I....” Robert sighs and grabs Chris’ shoulder, pulling the other man around and then wraps his hand around the back of Chris’ neck. “When they laughed when I suggested they were dating you, I just...” He shrugs and pulls Chris down, kissing him roughly.

Chris moans into the kiss, immediately pulling Robert closer.

the end


End file.
